A Different Dragon
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: The outcasts are out to get Hiccup again and sent more bait. But this time the bait is a bit different. Set before movie two and during 'riders of berk'
1. Chapter 1

Astrid and the gang were doing a training exercise where they had to stay for the night and survive with only their materials, this time Fishlegs stayed behind with the dragons. Astrid was walking around collecting berries for food and looking for a place to camp for the night when she found a cave.

"Jackpot!" Astrid ran over to it quietly as to not wake any dragons.

She quietly snuck inside, it got darker and dark enough to where the light of the entrance wasn't helping. She quickly lit her lamp and shone it in front and a small audible gasp fell from her lips. There was a human girl chained to the wall. She had pale skin and her hair was a dark red color. It looked as if she hadn't eaten for days, and she looked beaten. Her clothes were torn and didn't cover enough to keep warm, and she was sitting in her own pool of blood. Astrid took a hesitant step forwards to see if she was alive but paused at her voice.

"Don't it's a trap!" The girl's gray eyes looked pointedly at the floor where a rope was, it triggered a net. "The outcast left me here. They know the people of Berk would be on the island and thought someone from his group would find me and want to help to find me so I could get a kid named Hiccup and take him back. In other words I'm bait." The girl finished.

"We know the Outcast are looking for Hiccup, but last time he used a girl as bait she brought us back to Outcast Island, why are you admitting you're a trap?" Astrid asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because they have nothing I want, so when they are done with me they'll kill me." She said quietly, voice getting weaker with every word.

"Why don't they release you to your home?" Astrid asked.

"What home?" she asked bitterly.

Thunder cracked through the sky and it started to pour, the cave was at a slant so water started pouring in and quickly pooled around the chained girl, but she hadn't noticed because she was passed out. Astrid made quick work of the trigger rope with her knife making sure to jump back before it caught her she gathered up the net and put it aside before starting to work on freeing the girl. She had a feeling she was going to different from Heather but she was going to be royally pissed if she wasn't. After she was free Astrid covered her with the blanket she brought and then began to make her way back out of the cave towards the edge of the island where they're dragons were kept.

She made it there at dawn, Fishlegs was asleep so she woke him.

"Hey! You made it first, how are you so early?" Fishlegs asked.

"Doesn't matter Fishlegs I need my dragon." Astrid said quickly going over to her dragon and mounting Stormfly.

She led Stormfly out of the cave and flew towards the cave where she left the girl. She was about to enter when she heard voices.

"Where did they go Sylvi? If you tell I'm sure Alvin would give you a short painless death." Someone laughed.

"I'd rather be tortured to death than take away her freedom." Sylvi spat.

Suddenly a clap sounded through the cage, they must've slapped her.

"I think you could better than that." she taunted.

"Forget it, let's chain her back up." Another man said.

"I don't think so." Astrid used tail whip to pin the men to the wall.

Astrid jumped down and picked Sylvi up seeing she couldn't stand on her own. She quickly helped the red head onto her dragon and climbed on and the high tailed their way out.

"Who's that?" Hiccup asked as Astrid hovered above them.

"I'll explain later right now we have to get everybody off this island, Outcasts are here and they are looking for us!" Astrid said quickly before taking off towards Berk Island.

Astrid was able to convince her mom to let Sylvi to stay at their house for a while before she made her way out to meet Hiccup and the rest.

"So..." Astrid said slowly.

"So, who the chick?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sylvi..." Astrid started "I found her chained up in a cave, starving and bleeding.

"Do you not remember what happen with Heather?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes, I do but she...I..." Astrid looked down.

"What? She's different and you trust her. Well I trusted Heather and you see how that turned out!" Hiccup yelled.

"But in the end she just wanted to save her parents!" Astrid yelled back.

"Does Alvin have her family too?" Hiccup argued. Nobody had ever seen Hiccup this angry before especially towards Astrid.

"No my family died a while back, dragon hunters." Sylvi said from behind them as if it wasn't a big deal, she was clean and bandaged up, looked a lot nicer. Other than the bruise on her cheek from where she was slapped; she looked alive.

"The Outcasts have nothing I would ever want, so they were using me as bait to get you, afterwards they said they'd free me but I didn't see that happening. If Astrid hadn't saved me I was going to continue with my plan, simply starve myself." she shrugged before wincing at the movement.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"I followed to see where you were going, plus staying in your room playing with my hair isn't as fun as you think." Sylvi joked. "Also from what I hear I'm not really wanted here." Sylvi added.

"Really? What gave that away...?" Hiccup muttered before Astrid punched him in the arm.

"He's just being snappy for an earlier encounter with someone else who was bait." Astrid tried.

"It's alright, I can take hint." She backed away from them holding her hands up in surrendering position. "Also Hiccup, add Nigen Drage to your 'book of dragons', Alvin mention you had that. Don't ever touch their tails or wing they are extremely sharp, they use their wings and tails as weapon they breath fire, normally intent on making light, never to truly hurt anyone. They vary in color, each one has a different symbol, none are the same, not even twins. They are extremely playful, not very friendly towards Typhoomerangs. And finally Nigen Drage means 'Human Dragon' and I believe there is only one left." she said with a small smirk.

Astrid was about to say something else but was lost at words as Sylvi suddenly became a large dragon. She was very muscular yet still had a feminine touch, her wings were extremely large and wide, her tail was quite long. There was a black tribal sun that looked to be the center of a gold daffodil flower with silver vines spiraling outwards from it on what would be her left human hip. The colors stood out against her dark red velvet colored scales, she had a snout almost as long as Hookfang's. If she was lying down her back would come just above the twins.

"You're a dragon?" Astrid reached forwards and rubbed Sylvi's neck. "How is that possible?" She added before Sylvi touched her snout to Astrid's forehead.

'My species is the eldest dragon there is though I believe I am the youngest.' Sylvi said telepathically.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

'Also Stormfly wants to go for her morning fly.' Sylvi added.

"Come with us, please. It's fun." Astrid asked ignoring the crazy stares from her group.

'They,' she gave a looked to the rest. 'Think I am working with Alvin don't think you shouldn't trust me.' Sylvi looked back at her.

"Like I said they are being snappy." Astrid rolled her eyes.

'Yes they may be snappy but they are your friends and I don't think you want to lose them because of someone you just met.' Sylvi took a step back.

"You grow up and you meet new friends!" Astrid yelled as Sylvi prepared to fly off. "And if your current friends can't accept that then they aren't true friends!" Astrid looked back at her friends.

She was testing them, trying to see if they would really stop being her friend because of this. The silence was unbearable and Sylvi was about to fly off anyway she didn't want to be the problem in their friendship.

"That is pretty cool." Ruffnut said with her hand on her chin as she walked up to Sylvi.

"Yeah, I like dragons and ladies, everything works out! So what do ya say?" he asked flirtatiously.

Sylvi rolled her eyes at the boy and looked over to the other boy, Tuffnut, who was reaching out to touch her wing. She pulled it back quickly and made a noise of protest. She looked up to the spot where Hiccup stood as he stared at his friends who were gathered around Sylvi. When their eyes locked his glare hardened and he stalked off.

"So you ready to go for a fly?" Astrid asked mounting her dragon along with the others.

"Let's see how fast you can go." Snotlout challenged.

Sylvi's Dragon lips curled into a smirk and she leaped up into the air and flapped her wing to shift a lot of sand over him and his dragon. With that she took off along with the rest of the group. For the first time in a while she was having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after being rescued it seemed as if Sylvi had been a part of the village since birth. She was pulling her own and helping out. She didn't really talk too much but she got to know a few people around. The group had seemed to keep the shifting into a dragon thing to themselves and she was too keen on bluntly advertising it.

"Hiya Sylvi!" Gobber greeted loudly.

"Hello Gobber." Sylvi smiled with politeness.

"I hope I'm not delaying anything, but would you mind dropping these off by the shop?" Gobber Asked gesturing to a wooden wagon of wood and various metals.

"It is quite alright, Gobber." She nodded grabbing the handle.

"Thanks, little one." He called as she hauled the wagon away.

She hummed quietly as she pulled the wagon, she took her time but at the same time tried to hurry. She eventually made it to the Blacksmith shop and pushed the door open and it looked like there was no one inside so she opted for just leaving it inside, but the wheel got caught on a rock. She tugged a bit harder but it didn't move, so with a huff she turned and grabbed it with both hands and yanked.

She yanked three times before the wagon gave in and followed. She yelped as she fell into a bunch of tools. With the clattering tools around her she didn't hear a person run into the room. The eighteen year old looked up to meet eyes with Hiccup who scowled at her. She blinked in a trance as he did until she realized what she had done.

"I am sorry. I-I will clean it up right away!" Sylvi started to clear the floor of tools quickly.

"You're hurt." He stated with a sigh as she was placing the tools on the hooks.

"Wha—oh!" She was bleeding from a rather large cut on her side. "I will be alright, thank you." She turned back to put her last tool up but she couldn't exactly reach.

With a pout, she stood on her tip toes and tried again. Suddenly it was pulled from her hands and placed on the hook. She turned around to thank him again and realized how close he was. She squeaked and tried to jump back. He stepped back as it was nothing and raised an eyebrow. She blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry. I did not mean to disturb you. Gobber asked me to drop these off." Sylvi glanced out of a window and noticed the sun was starting to set. "So bye!" With that she scurried out of the little shop.

She barely stepped out of the door when he stopped her. "You're still bleeding."

"I will be just fine." She smiled and pulled her arm free and fully escaped this time.

Sylvi sighed quietly while she played with the long weeds that almost hid her sitting figure. She was sitting at the edge of a cliff watching the water ripple in the moon light. It was well past midnight, yet she sat on the little cliff side letting her mind reel as had been for the last several hours.

She had thought about leaving, back to Alvin. She worked on ideas in her head on how to leave. The best one she had come up with was to leave and not say goodbye. She could leave a just a little after every one retired to bed, to ensure no one would follow her back to Alvin.

She made up various lies to tell him. They figured out her motive and tried to kill her. Or she could not go back and just leave a note saying they did kill her. She also thought about going back and killing the whole village… She could kill them get rid of Hiccup's threat and then go find an island to live on by herself like it was after her island was attacked.

Sylvi sighed as she felt a familiar tingle in the back of her head as she heard Astrid's whisper. Granted she could completely sever her mind links, she had always kept hers with Astrid. Sometimes she'd keep one with Toothless for an entire day, but he tended to stay up all night trying to talk so she'd subsequently break their tether. She stood up as she let Astrid's voice grown to a normal volume.

"_Are you alright? You missed dinner."_ Astrid asked a bit worried.

"_Yeah, I lost track of time. I'm sorry." _Sylvi almost sighed.

"_It's okay, just hurry back home." _Astrid said.

With that Sylvi muted her friend and started towards home. Astrid's home. That's right, she really didn't belong here. This isn't her family, her village, her home.

Finally coming up to Astrid's hut she climbed up the side, not wishing to disturb her mother, and slid into the window. She looked over at astrid, who slept peacefully in her bed, and sighed. She had to decide on what to do, and soon.

Sylvi struggled to push the door open to the dragon's feeding storage. She stepped inside and since the barrel made it impossible to see, she missed the stray fish lying on the ground. She yelped as she slipped to her knees and the fish went flying.

"Damn it!" She scolded herself.

"Hell─ Oh, Sylvi?" The voice made her freeze in her tracks, before moved to gather the fish as quick as possible.

Her heart leaped up into her throat as said person crouched down to help her. "Sorry Toothless makes a bit of a mess when he steals fish." It was Hiccup.

It's not that she was scared of him, she was just scared to upset him. Even more than she already had. He didn't seem to enjoy her presence so she tried her best to avoid him. She choked on a reply and actually considered not answering him, but that'd be rude.

"Um, its, a-alright… I wasn't watching where I was going." Sylvi tried.

"That barrel is twice your size, there's no way you could watch where you're going." He chuckled lightly.

Her head snapped up at his chuckle and she was prepared to say something but the words died in her throat at the close view. Sylvi had a chance to actually see him, without him glaring at her. She took advantage of the moment.

His dark shaggy hair fell over his forehead, it looked soft and it made her curious as to how it actually felt. He's striking green eyes were casted down at the fish on the floor, but they shone brightly with heroism. His freckles dusted lightly over his button nose and cheeks.

He was, dare she say, cute. Her mind registered what she just thought and she blushed and finished scooping up the fish and dropped it into the barrel. She avoided his eyes as she willed her blush to disappear and a tingle traveled up her spin and ended in a whisper in her head.

"_Have you seen Hiccup?"_

"_With him right now. Why?"_

"_Could you ask him if he wants to go flying with us?"_

"Astrid wants to know if you'd like to go flying with us." Sylvi asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"_He agreed." _Sylvi informed.

"_Good, you two hurry up!" _Astrid hurried.

"_Astrid said to hurry." _Sylvi told Hiccup without thinking.

"_The hell?!" _Hiccup gasped.

"_Sorry! It's a─"_ She stooped herself when she realized she wasn't actually speaking. "Habit…" She mumbled her blush reappearing.

"It's okay, it was just a bit surprising when you just hear another voice in your head." He chuckled exiting the hut.

"Yeah, I know. Still I'm sorry." She blushed immensely, following him.

"_It's okay, I forgot to put this part in your description in The Book Of Dragons." _Hiccup's voice was loud in her head and she flinched, startled that he used her mind link.

"_Hmm." _She hummed in her mind.

She severed their tether once the rest of the group came into view. Toothless and rolled off of his back and ran over to them, shoving Sylvi into Hiccup. He caught her while catching himself and stepped back to give her room and reached around to pet Toothless with Sylvi with a chuckle.

"Chill, cutie." Sylvi laughed, rubbing his head.

They all mounted their dragons, Sylvi with Astrid, and took off. They flew around in odd patterns, up and down, under and over each other, around in circles. Deciding to have her own fun she slid off of Stormfly and fell through the air.

Suddenly a maroon velvet dragon swung up in front of them all and twirled around in the air. Sylvi did loops in the air and came to a glide next to Toothless. She smirked, dragonly, and dive bombed into the water below. Suddenly a dome of water burst up around them, soaking them.

The dragons happily snatched up the fish that squirmed in the air helplessly, and Sylvi emerged from the water with her own fish in her mouth, but since fish wasn't her favorite she flew up under Toothless, upside down. He gave her a cute _toothless _grin and she passed it from her mouth to his and then flew off to the side.

Finally it became dark and they started to head back. Sylvi landed a little ways off shore and swam to the beach upon after shifting back. She jogged up to the village, surprised to see the entire group waited for her. They laughed and chatted for hours around a small fire. Eventually they decided to retire to bed and started their separate ways.

"I'll catch up with you, I need to talk with Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Alright." Sylvi nodded.

After making sure Stormfly was tucked in, Sylvi made her way to her own bed. She laid, thinking quietly, she needed to remember; this wasn't her home, she didn't belong. The longer this went on the harder it would be.


End file.
